


Stuck in a Moment

by TheCrazyGeek



Series: Vampire Malcolm [4]
Category: Thick of It (UK)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Fingerfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrazyGeek/pseuds/TheCrazyGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicola hates lifts, so when she gets stuck in one with Malcolm she is panicked enough. Then she finds out he's been hiding a secret...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Another Vampire Malcolm fic. Standalone.

Her own hell was what Nicola Murray found in the late evening at work. It had started off normal as ever, but one political crisis lead to another and Malcolm had been on the go for over 48 hours and her only slightly less. She just wanted to go home but Malcolm had had other ideas which included bundling her into a lift so he could berate her further in private. He’d apparently forgotten that she couldn’t handle enclosed spaces, and then the lift had broken. They’d been told that due to the lateness of the hour it would be a good hour or so before the engineers could get to site.

Malcolm had sworn up a storm about having better things to do than sit in a lift with a fucking neurotic while her chest heaved like bellows as she struggled against the rising tide of grey static.

Malcolm eyed her rising and falling breasts with something akin to alarm. “Nicola, calm down eh? Fucking hell”

She didn’t hear him. The walls were moving in. She clawed at her jacket and threw it off, trying to get more air into her lungs. God he was going to laugh at her for weeks if she passed out.

Over her panic she noticed that Malcolm had gone weirdly quiet, looking down at his hands and mouthing what she assumed were expletives.

“Talk to me” she gasped “give me something else to think about then. If I pass out I’m going to fucking fall on you”

Her breathing hadn’t slowed down and she was uncomfortably aware of dumping huge amounts of nervous sweat. He still didn’t say a word or look up.

“Malcolm!” She snarled and wrenched his head up to look into his-

\- fucking hell. Amber glowing eyes?

“What. The. Fuck?!” She yelled, dropping her hold on his chin and scooting back across the lift.

“Stop fucking panicking you stupid bint, it makes this worse!” He bellowed.

“Sorry, I’m not to panic when the scariest fucking man in Whitehall turns out to actually be a demon and not just by rumour?”

“I’m not a fucking demon”

“Well what are you then? A fucking pixie? Fairy Malcolm?”

“Fuck off”

She folded her arms to try and hide her rising fear “so, where do I fuck off to? I’m stuck here”

The reminder that she was indeed stuck caused her to gasp alarmingly and sway and the next thing she knew she was sat on the floor and propped up in someone’s arms.

Fuck. Malcolm’s?

His eyes were still glowing that unearthly amber and his mouth was open, breathing harshly and revealing two elongated fang teeth.

“Oh Jesus. You’re a vampire”

“Give the woman a fucking medal! It took you that fucking long tae figure it out? Sam had it figured quicker”

The walls of the lift still seemed to be closing in on her and she breathed shallowly, fast. Trapped in a lift. Trapped in a lift with a fucking supernatural predator who just happens to be Malcolm Tucker as well? Her mind was screaming at her to get out, climb out the roof if she could.

“Stop fucking panting like that else I’m going to leap on ye like a slice of fucking steak. I’ve not had anything tae fucking drink all day, was plannin’ on gnawing on Sam or Jamie later, and ye are making this fucking impossible”

Nicola got some control over her voice again and asked in disbelief “you saying you would actually feed off me?! Miss Omnishambles?!”

“Yes, I fucking would. Look, ye’re not totally repulsive and I know you don’t drink during the day, which by the way makes ye taste fucking disgusting if ye are an alkie-“

He carried on in this fashion for quite a while, talking about what tastes better and what makes your blood “taste like 5 day old congealed shite” and despite herself Nicola began to find this interesting.

However, not interesting enough to stop her panic at being stuck in the lift with the scariest man in politics.

“Malcolm” she interrupted him mid-rant. “This is all really bloody interesting but can any of your fucking vampire skills get me the hell out of this lift before I pass out?”

Malcolm glowered at her. He hated being interrupted, but the lass did have a valid point. He couldn’t fix the lift himself but maybe he could calm her down…

“I could drink from ye? Sink my teeth into that pretty neck of yours-” he stopped when her hand grabbed hold of his wrist tightly, holding on. Jesus, she really did look like she was going to pass out.

Nicola swallowed hard to try and fight the grey creeping around the edges of her vision. “How, how will that bloody help me?”

“It’s chemicals sweetheart. There’s something in our mouths that causes really fucking intense feelings in our, donors I guess ye could call them. I can guarantee ye won’t be thinking about your nut case claustrophobia.”

She looked up into those hypnotic eyes and said in a low tone “Intense feelings? Like happiness?”

He snorted. “Jamie reckons it’s like having morphine and Sam is of the opinion that it’s some kind of aphrodisiac. Depends on the person really.”

“So, it’ll make me fucking horny is what you are saying Malcolm?”

“Well” he tilted his head in thought “not if you’ve got a decent sex life elsewhere”

James, that twat, hadn’t touched her in years. “Oh”

Of all the things Nicola Murray had ever seriously considered - being bitten by a vampiric Malcolm Tucker didn’t even appear on the list. Granted she’d had no idea that he was a vampire.

“So you’re a real fucking vampire then? An actual living vampire..but I’ve seen you out in public without burning to flames”

Malcolm made a grimace. “I can go out in the sun but it fucking hurts my eyes. And before ye ask, no I can’t change into an animal or fly and if ye put a cross in front of me I don’t hiss an’ spit”

“How long have you been like this?”

He rolled his eyes “If ye must know, just a year. It happened by accident and no, I’m not tellin’ ye who did it. Look, do ye want to do this or not?”

“What about you?” She asked. “Does it- affect you as well?”

His mouthed quirked up in a half smile. “Gets me fucking hard if ye taste good. Look, I’m no’ offering tae shag you on the floor of this fucking lift right? But I do like having people come when I’m feeding. Tastes better, ye know. Blood chemicals an’ all that”

“What about after?”

“This is feeding luv. It’s not about feelings”

“You’ve done this with….?”

“Others, aye. Jamie mostly.”

Her mind supplied a frankly pornographic image of just what Malcolm and Jamie got up to and she felt a hideous embarrassment as she moaned in lustful abandon. Jesus, it had been a long time since she’d felt the touch of a man. And Malcolm was here. And willing.

Nicola took a deep breath. “Take me”

Malcolm growled deep in his throat and leant into her body, his lips touching her neck in the smallest of kisses before she felt a sharp pain as his fangs sunk into her. He was gripping her tightly across his lap as he sucked hard and she started to feel a steadily building warmth moving across her, washing away all the panic and fear.

“Oh god” she moaned and felt him chuckle against her neck. The warmth seemed to be concentrating in a certain area and it wasn’t long before she started to feel wet with desire. The feeling grew as Malcolm sucked rhythmically on her neck, burning heat upon heat growing stronger until she was gasping again but not in panic this time. She wanted, no, needed to come right now and the euphoric effects of Malcolm drinking from her gave her a courage she’d not known she had.

“Make me come” she pleaded with him as the pleasure inside her grew to painful levels. He removed his teeth from her neck and held a thumb tightly against the wounds as he asked her if she was sure about this.

She gripped the hair on his head tightly and repeated her request while staring straight into his glowing eyes and he nodded and sunk his head back down to her neck.

As he drew her blood into him his left hand worked its way up her skirt and between her legs and fluttered his fingertips teasingly around her wet core, grazing her clit. She barely had time to moan in frustration before he increased the pressure and sunk several fingers inside her and started to pump them in and out in time with his sucking.

“Oh Jesus Malcolm!” She cried as she felt her body start to clench around him, stronger and faster with each second. His thumb reached up to press in just the right spot and she let out a gasping moan. If Malcolm was this good with just his fingers she’d definitely been missing out.

He could feel her tensing around his fingers, her wet slickness running across his hand. “Let it happen” his voice purred around his teeth as he relished her taste of springtime fields, orange and velvet. “Come for me pet”

His fingers worked inside her with more skill and care than James had ever done. Nicola whimpered as his motions got rougher and faster, tipping her over the edge.

When she came she clawed at his back and howled. “Fucking hell. Ye taste good” He said between sucks of her neck and she gasped, too breathless for words. She hadn’t come like that in years; the combination of Malcolm’s teeth in her neck, his body wrapped around hers and his (long, elegant) fingers inside her had propelled her to a state of exhausted ecstasy.

When he slid his teeth from her neck (sealing the wounds behind him by some process she couldn’t see) and then licked his fingers clean from her climax she nearly pounced on him.

“Oh god, Malcolm” she sighed, looking into his eyes as they slowly darkened back to their normal blue, “what the hell just happened there?”.

“I had a fucking great dinner and you came like a freight train. Surprised you’ve forgot already”

A jolt from the lift interrupted their conversation and Nicola hurriedly straightened her clothing as the elevator ran to the ground floor. Wouldn’t do for anyone to see her walk out of a lift with her clothes rumpled and creased after dealing with Malcolm.

The lift stopped at the ground floor and as the doors opened Nicola sighed with a release of tension and stepped out into the dimly lit lobby. She turned to look at Malcolm and told him that she would never get in a lift with him again (although certain parts of her wanted to be pressed up against a wall with Malcolm’s teeth in her neck soon).

His face showed an immense smugness and he snorted with laughter.

“Well, okay. But ye never did have that panic attack did ye?” And with that he walked off, his black coat flowing behind him as he walked into the cold night.


End file.
